El primer beso
by Krizia
Summary: Ha escuchado que el primer beso es especial, que nunca se olvida; que es como dar una parte del alma y recibir lo mismo a cambio. Lo que Rose Weasley no sabe es que lo especial es la persona a la que se le da. Femslash, Rose/Lily Luna.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:** Incesto entre primas y femslash.

* * *

**El primer beso**

.

Ha escuchado muchas veces que el primer beso es especial, que nunca se olvida. Dicen que es una caricia, una muestra de cariño, con los labios, pero también con saliva. Ha escuchado tantas cosas del primer beso que no sabe si quiere darlo algún día.

James dice que es como comerte una alita de pollo grasienta, pero que se mueve. También ha dicho un par de veces que no tiene importancia, que después de besar a un par de chicos más, se olvidará de ese beso.

Rose no sabe si lo que dice su primo es verdad o no, pero es él quien ha besado a alguien, no ella. No quiere que ese primer beso sea como morder un trozo de carne, tampoco como darle un abrazo a papá o un beso en la mejilla a mamá. Quiere que ese beso sea como regalar una parte de su alma y recibir lo mismo a cambio.

─ ¿A quién le diste tu primer beso, James? ─pregunta una tarde lluviosa, sentada en la cama de su primo mientras él guarda cosas que prefiere no saber qué son.

El chico se da la vuelta y clava sus ojos marrones en ella. ─Pues… a una chica ─contesta. Vuelve a girarse, dejando a Rose con una mueca de decepción en el rostro.

La pelirroja medita unos segundos. Su prima Lily ha dicho que tiene que ser con un chico especial, aunque, en lo que a práctica se refiere, ella sabe lo mismo o menos que Rose.

─Eso ya lo sé, Jimmy. ¿Con qué chica? ─Lo que Rose quiere que le diga es que recuerda cada rasgo de su rostro, el sabor de sus labios, el color exacto de su pelo y el brillo que tenían sus ojos; si fue por la tarde o por la noche, en la sala común o en un pasillo perdido del colegio, o tal vez en un parque solitario.

─ ¿Y a ti qué más te da, Rose? No la conoces, de todas formas ─habla molesto, sin girarse a mirarla y deseando que desaparezca y vaya a molestar a otro lado ─. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Lily?

La chica sabe que todo lo que desea escuchar nunca va a salir de los labios de su primo, porque está segura de que James ha besado a tantas chicas que las pasadas deben parecerle todas iguales. Ella no quiere que le pase eso.

─ ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? ─pregunta con tristeza en la voz, los ojos mirándole fijamente y una mano pálida en el pomo de la puerta, apunto de abrirla. Lo hace sin que James responda, bastándole su mirada como respuesta, y sale antes de que él pueda replicar.

Va hacia la habitación de Lily, como siempre que pisa esa casa, donde tantos momentos han pasado. Risas, confesiones, lágrimas, unos cuantos insultos, después unos abrazos. Ve a su prima acurrucada en su cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos rodeándolas. El pelo pelirrojo le cae sobre la cara y parece brillar en la oscuridad. Rose huele a Lily, a nada más. No puede decir a qué le recuerda el olor; si es a fresas, vainilla o melocotón. Sólo a Lily.

Su prima levanta la cabeza, sus ojos cafés brillan al verla. La invita en silencio a sentarse a su lado, como todas las tardes, como muchas veces. No es la primera, tampoco la última vez. Ambas se recorren con la mirada y piensan cosas que el mundo nunca sabrá. Rose se dice que Lily es más que una prima, es su otro _yo_. Lily se dice que podría pasar días, meses o tal vez años, sin salir de allí si está con ella.

Allí están, sentadas en una cama blanda, hablando de cosas que no recordarán después y otras que repetirán al día siguiente. Da igual de qué hablen si la otra va a estar para escucharlo.

Rose también cree que el primer beso tiene que ser con una persona especial. Alguien que te escuche, entienda y sientas ese cosquilleo estúpido cuando te mira a los ojos, siempre a los ojos. Que tu piel se erice con su roce y tus manos tiemblen bajo las suyas.

─ ¿Has hablado con James? ─pregunta Lily, tras unos segundos de silencio. Juega con los dedos de su mano con naturalidad y algo que Rose no sabe qué es, pero lo que sí sabe es que no puede dejar de mirarla, que le arde allí donde ella toca y ya no se acuerda de qué están hablando.

No sabe si es por eso o por otra cosa, pero no responde. Sujeta los dedos de su prima con delicadeza, Lily la mira fijamente cuando impide que su juego siga. Rose se acerca un poco a ella, no la roza, tampoco piensa. Su prima permanece estática, con el corazón latiéndole en todas partes, creyendo que explotará en cualquier momento. Y desea que no lo haga porque no quiere que Rose se aleje.

Rose roza su cuello con los labios, pasándolos rápidos y casi sin detenerse, y después los deja cerca de su barbilla, respirando sobre su cara. Siente un cosquilleo en el estómago, una sensación de vacío que sólo se llena de una cosa, y eso es Lily. Entonces la besa. Da igual si eso no está bien, si son primas y se parecen demasiado o son muy diferentes. No importa porque Lily le agarra el pelo y se acerca un poco más a ella.

El primer beso siempre es especial. Rose lo entiende ahora: es especial porque es con Lily y por que ella no es un chico. Abre la boca y su lengua roza la de su prima con cariño y deseo, con delicadeza y exigencia. Toca sus mejillas, piernas y cabellos. Besa sus labios, cuello y nariz. Se tocan, acarician, muerden, besan, chupan y rozan. Sólo se sienten la una a la otra.

Rose se aparta de ella, despacio y sin abrir los ojos todavía. No quiere enfrentarse a la realidad. Lily sabe a algo más que saliva; sabe a dulzura, suavidad, calor y a aquello que siempre ha buscado Rose. Se levanta de la cama, mirando los ojos demasiado abiertos de su prima, con la mirada clavada en su falda subida y sus piernas descubiertas.

Cuando sale y se apoya en la puerta, suspira y cierra los ojos. Rose se dice que el primer beso es como subir al cielo y tocar las estrellas con la punta de los dedos. También se repite que ella nunca lo olvidará; que, pasados unos años y tras muchos más besos que vendrán después, siempre recordará la tarde lluviosa que la tuvo entre sus brazos, el olor de su piel, la suavidad de sus labios, el lunar que tiene en el hombro y cada uno de sus supiros.

Ha escuchado muchas veces que el primer beso es especial, que nunca se olvida. Rose Weasley llevará siempre el recuerdo del suyo en su corazón, un lugar del que nadie podrá sacarlo.

* * *

_Vuelvo a estrenarme con una pareja femslash. Es que, últimamente, todo lo que me sale es de ese género (y casi todo lo que leo también, para qué decir lo contrario). _

_Hay muy pocos escritos de ellas, la verdad, así que vengo a ampliar el fandom y, espero, no destrozarlo._

_Ya sabéis; si quieres hacerme feliz y serlo tú también, aprieta el botoncito verde que tienes abajo, y déjame un comentario :)_

_Krizia._


End file.
